


When The War Is Over

by evangelineimagine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Could you do a Marvel imagine (based in the Captain America: The First Avenger and present day Avengers eras) where you’re Howard Stark’s little sister and you meet Steve when he participates in Operation Rebirth? You and him start dating but then everything happens and he gets frozen in the ice. Fast forward to present day and you’re still alive because shortly after the end of the war you became immortal and you see Steve again in present day. Thanks xx
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	When The War Is Over

«What are you thinking about?» Tony walked into the room, two cups in his hand. He placed the teacup in front of you, while he sat down with the other, most likely containing coffee. 

«The old times.» You pointed your cup to the newspaper on the table, a picture of Steve awake and in present-day filling the front page.

He gently caressed your cheek, a warm smile on his face. 

«When all of this is over, will you marry me?» He whispered down at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back. 

«Only if you go down on one knee when the time comes, Rogers.» You whispered back, leaning up a little bit, so your lips were only inches apart. 

«That wouldn’t be a problem. I would get on my knees any time for you, Y/n Stark.» He winked at you, before stealing a quick kiss. 

Bucky had definitely thought Steve that, there was no way your very careful Steve would have come up with something like that himself. You giggled as you pulled him down to you for another kiss. 

«Oh, good luck with fixing that relationship up again, my dear aunt. Even for a Stark that seems like quite a challenge.» Tony whistled, setting his coffee cup down on the table in exchange for the newspaper. 

«A challenge, yes, but not an impossible one.» You smirked back at Tony, who just shook his head smiling at you.

After Howard had died over 20 years ago, you had stayed with Tony, seeing you were his only living relative left after your brother and Maria’s death. Tony seemed to be very aware of that himself, being very overprotective and giving you everything you wanted, much like his father, Howard had been. Who had been one of the factors why you had ended up immortal and forever looking like you were in your 20’s, only months after Steve disappeared in the ice. 

Steve has always been everywhere, at every turn for you after his disappearance. 

Either in a comic, some kind of merchandise or a museum. Sometimes just in your own memories. 

~

Tony had become one of the Avengers. Steve had also joined the team. The tower, which had been renamed the avenger's tower had become their headquarters. The place which Tony had you living whenever you were in New York, so it was only a matter of time before you would run into Steve again. 

You were in the kitchen, making something you had come across on your latest travels. This being one of the things you always became completely absorbed by, you didn’t even hear JARVIS telling you the avengers were back from a mission. 

«What are you cooking?» Tony came up by your side, startling you as you didn’t even hear him enter the room. 

«Something new.» You just answered, offering him a spoon of the soup you were working on. 

«Taste good.» He said as he gave back the empty spoon. 

«How did the mission go?» 

«Alright, although your knight in shining armour is really getting on my nerves.» You chuckled at that, continuing to work on your soup. 

«It was pure reflex, Tony.» Steve entered the room, and you stiffened where you stood by the stove. He had most likely heard some of your conversation with Tony, not really noticing Tony’s special choice of words. 

«Language, cap.» Tony teased back before he cleared his throat and turned to you again. 

«Well, my favourite aunt, I hope you’ve made a lot of that soup because we are hungry.» Tony gave you a gently clap on the shoulder, meeting your eye. «And dirty, which is why I’m off to the shower.» He added, leaving you alone with Steve, who still hadn’t realized who you were. 

You heard him open the fridge as you continued to stir in the soup, your body still stiff as you heard him sit down at the barstool. 

«You’re Tony’s aunt? You look a bit young to be his aunt.» Steve asked as you heard him open a water bottle. 

You didn’t say anything. 

Instead, you turned off the stove, pulling the soup aside so it wouldn’t get burned before you turned around to face Steve who was sitting with his gaze on the counter in front of him. 

«One doesn’t always look one's age, wouldn’t you agree…Steve?» When you spoke he lifted his gaze, only to freeze.

«Y/n?» He managed to stutter out, his eyes wide in shock. 

«Hi, Rogers.» You gave him a smile, and he slowly rose from his seat walking around the counter towards you. 

«How-?» He let the question hang in the air, as he stopped in front of you, gently taking your hand in his, giving it a squeeze as if to check if you really were here. 

«Accidents happen.» You whispered as he raised his hand to cup your cheek, stepping closer to you. 

«For once I’m happy about an accident.» He whispered back, letting go of your hand and placing his hand on your waist instead. 

You were only inches apart when the flash went off, momentarily shocking the both of you.

«Woops, I forgot about the flash.» Came Tony’s voice and you groaned, resting your head on Steve’s chest as you felt him chuckle. 

«Please don’t mind me. Continue whatever you were doing.» Tony quickly said as you heard the click of the camera once more, without any flash this time, followed by Tony’s retreating steps. 

«He reminds me of Howard.» You heard Steve said above you, as he ran his hands up and down your back calmly, a habit of his whenever he was nervous. 

«He’s like him in a lot of ways.» You whispered back as you looked up at Steve again. «But more importantly, where were we?» You smirked, sneaking your hands up around the back of his neck. 

«Right here,» Steve whispered as he leaned down, right before his lips met yours, for the first time in 70 years.

~

Some weeks later

The wind was gently tugging at your hair as you stood with Steve at the rooftop of the avengers' tower. He had his arm around your shoulders, keeping you flush against his side. 

«Remember when I asked you if you would marry me when the war was over?» He asked, and you nodded in reply. 

«And I told you only if you got down on one knee.» You smiled at the memory, looking down at the ground. 

«Well, the war is over,» Steve whispered as he dropped his arms from your shoulders, turning to stand in front of you instead. Slowly he got down on one knee, pulling out a little box from his pocket. 

«Y/n Y/m/n Stark, will you do me the honour and marry me?» Steve smiled up at you with the hope and happiness shining from his eyes as he opened the box in his hand, revealing a beautiful ring. 

You couldn’t help but smile widely down at the man who you thought had been dead for so many years. The love of your life, the one you could never forget. 

«Of course I will, Steven.» You whispered, throwing yourself at him as he rose up from his position, hugging him tightly.

«I thought I would never hear you ask.» You half-joked as you pulled apart. 

«I wouldn’t miss it for the world.» He whispered back, as he slipped the ring onto your finger, pulling you in for a kiss. 

Marking the start of a life with Steve as you always had dreamed of.


End file.
